


失败婚姻（五）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇在答应朱一龙的求婚以前，曾有一段失败的婚姻。





	失败婚姻（五）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章并没有任何上路的迹象，  
> 只是单纯地有一些敏感词汇无法正常发布。

前夫再一次喝醉酒被同行的人送回家。

白宇妊娠已经超过十六周，睡得极其不安稳，却还是在听到门铃声的第一时间就出去开门。前夫喝得烂醉如泥，浑身的酒气令白宇反胃，偏生当事人根本不在意还搂着白宇的肩膀介绍道：「我的配偶……以前还是个小明星呢……」

白宇尴尬的笑了笑，关上门废了好大的劲才把人扔到床上。

Alpha进门后立即变了脸，粗鲁地抓着Omega细瘦的手腕骂骂咧咧地痛斥他平日里的种种「劣迹」，他不会做饭，不记得擦窗台缝隙，不会拆洗油烟机，不会打理纯羊绒的外套，西装纽扣掉了只会手足无措等等，最后总结成一句「我从没见过你这么娇气的Omega，真不知道我花钱把你养在家里干什么」。

白宇被他按在门板上脸色苍白。

这一刻他想变成以一敌百的韩沉，想变成遇神杀神的赵云澜，变成单刀上无周山的孤胆英雄裴文德都好。可现实里他是一个瘦弱的Omega，从科学角度出发处于力量的劣势，能做的也只有把醉鬼从自己面前推开。

Alpha踉跄了几步跌坐在床上。

白宇居高临下地看着他，难以置信面前的Alpha会有这样的结论：「你搞清楚，你住的房子是我的，银行里的存款是我的，柜子里每一块表也是我的，注册结婚之前我的收入是你的四十倍！我从来不需要你来养我！」

他的确是娇养大的孩子，从未意识到世界对Omega有如此痛绝的恶意。

或许在白父接到亲家电话的时候，也不明白自己宠爱身为Omega的孩子，让他感受生活的所有美好和愉悦，究竟犯了什么十恶不赦的罪过。

凭什么。很多次白宇都想过这个问题。

他的前夫愣了半晌，暴怒地清醒过来，把这场争执结束在响亮的耳光里。

事后Alpha一定又会牵着他的手，假装深刻检讨自己在酒精麻痹下的过失，用虚伪的语言一遍又一遍地说爱他。他的亲友们会告诉白宇，婚姻需要他的牺牲，需要他的退让和宽容。他麻木地听完，把手从前夫的桎梏中抽出来。

白宇和前夫只在确定婚约的时候正式见过面。

当是他只是个籍籍无名的小龙套，双方的长辈敲定了婚事，带他去应饭局。

婚约的确认书上只有Alpha和直系亲属的意见栏，Omega没有婚姻的自由。在结婚之后，他们的户籍会自动转到丈夫的户籍所在地，原生家庭与他所有的联系被迫中断，疼爱他的父亲和哥哥在没有得到丈夫的同意下无法与他见面甚至通话。

然而，《镇魂》的大火是无法复制的成功。

那年夏天白宇的身价突然翻了好几倍，公司为他接下来的代言忙得焦头烂额。但很快这些忙碌都被迫终止了，白宇在公司里收到了强制执行婚约的通知书。他不得不和公司直接进入解约的流程，只接了两三个不起眼的代言，勉勉强强凑够违约金就拎包离开。

旬月后在江城点亮双子塔，温文尔雅的沈教授另一侧，只有黑黢黢的出品方LOGO。

白宇第二天决定提前出院。

临走前医生把他俩一起叫到办公室，认认真真嘱咐伤后保养的事项。

朱一龙俨然拿出了钻研剧本的较真劲，不知从哪里摸出巴掌大的便签本，把医生说的要点一字不落地记下来。白宇坐在他身边，默不作声地把自己埋进宽松的外套领口，刻意隐藏起脸上的伤。他看着朱一龙光秃秃的手指抵着笔杆疾书，竟恍然有种再次成家的错觉。

但是很快， 白宇就把这个自认为可怕的念头从脑海里赶走了。

小助理办完了出院手续，开着保姆车来地下车库接上他俩。

白宇钻进车厢，一眼就看见车后排座位上放着两只旅行袋，后知后觉地想起来房东勒令退租，他只得拜托小助理去收拾自己仅存的家当。落座后他面露苦笑，自己从江城跑出来的时候还装了满满当当一只旅行箱，在龙城生活了一年不增反减，又遭遇前夫打砸，只剩下两只干瘪瘪的旅行袋。连他身上的衣服也是小助理从朱一龙的行李里扒拉出来的。

自己的，早让急救医生一剪子划两半了。

车直接开进警局的大院停下。

摆脱了记者，朱一龙总算能正大光明地陪伴着白宇走进警局。

一个年轻的Alpha警员接待了他们，听白宇说明来意，他心领神会地点点头。或许是对情感纠纷司空见惯，他的目光越过不安的白宇，反而对护着白宇的朱一龙表现出莫大的兴趣。后者察觉到他的目光，电视上温和明媚的眼须臾令人遍生寒意。

警员立刻埋头带上资料，带人走到调解室。

临进门白宇停下脚步，转身把手挡在朱一龙身前：“龙哥，下面的事情让我自己解决吧。”他低头，脸上的伤配合警局节能灯的白光，整个儿一副惨兮兮惹人疼的模样。

朱一龙已经不是三年前只顾埋头剧本的演员，他在利益圈子里游走多年熟谙人心，明显感受到白宇的顾虑，故作轻松地笑着退开，倏尔又于心不忍地握住白宇的手捏了捏宽慰道：“别怕。有我。”  
白宇一怔，默了半刻用力点点头，进门时想起当年还大言不惭地说要保护他龙哥，顿时更加无地自容，恨不得飘到尘土里把自己埋起来。他早该把自己埋起来的，这样就不至于把他龙哥卷进这场是非。

他龙哥那么好，像星星，像月亮，就该高高挂在天边，不能让他碰一下。

白宇坐在调解室的椅子上，指腹轻抚被朱一龙捏过的手背。可这样的平静并没能持续太久，调解室的门再次打开，白宇重新见到了他的前夫。

过往的恐惧再次蔓延开来，他的心理和生理遭遇了双重折磨，一点点细微的声响都会在耳边无限放大，变成黑暗的惊涛骇浪呼啸而至，压得他直不起身。前夫又说「爱他」，「因为过于强烈爱意无法控制自己」，「爱他到骨子里才会犯错」，「争执的出发点只是想要挽回破碎的婚姻」。这些令人厌烦疲倦的说辞成为噬咬他的蚂蚁，一寸一寸撕扯他。白宇貌似平静，实则像是被扼住了喉咙动弹不得，被揪住——拉紧——彻底崩断。

“你太令我恶心了。”

他就真的站起来，在前夫声泪俱下保证不再犯的誓言里冲出调解室。

白宇走得急，险些撞到守在门外的朱一龙。

前夫的声音回荡在耳边像在伤口里翻动的刀刃，心口上的疼痛逐渐清晰，涓涓细流般汇聚，终于到达临界点。前日遇袭夜晚就抽痛过的胃重新剧烈地疼痛起来，他浑身发冷，扑倒在洗手台上止不住地干呕。

白宇至今不敢回想终日无法摆脱的指责。

从他走出第一步提出离婚开始，他就被打上了「离经叛道」的标签。

起初他还没有意识到自己陷入腹背受敌的境地，甚至觉得他离自由和新生更进一步。但很快他就被纷至沓来的舆论给吓住了，人总是偏爱谈论受害者过去的辉煌和加害者凄惨的身世。很不幸的，他属于前者。白宇从未想过再一次面对自己的演艺生涯是在如此窘迫的情况下，他在法庭上一次又一次地陈述现状，法官都一致认为他只是在怀念过去，还不能适应勉强维持三年摇摇欲坠的婚姻。律师建议他降低标准，放弃他原本的财产，放弃他应得的权利，来换取一个不彻底的自由。他权衡之下照做了，一次又一次毫无止境的退让，最终换来一纸没有实质意义的证明。

除了「前夫」的称谓，白宇什么都没有了。

他和朱一龙最后一次吃火锅，是在拿到《镇魂》片酬的晚上。白宇在锅底飘起的辛辣里数着存款上的数字，朱一龙不得不帮他把煮熟的虾滑从清汤锅里捞出来，眼睁睁看着辣锅里的肉片翻腾了两下，看成色是老了。

朱一龙惋惜地叹气，却又被白宇扑面而来地兴奋劲儿给生生打断。

「龙哥！我有钱买房了哈哈！」

后来他心心念念的房子挂上了朱一龙亲手挑选的窗帘，变成了他的新房，他的牢笼。他在那里生活了三年，受到Alpha合理的冷落和暴力，应对纷繁杂乱的人际关系，学习在家务的夹缝里稍作休息，然后蜷缩在次卧的床上两次失去了他的孩子。

最后白宇拉着藏在柜子深处的旅行箱落荒而逃。

等他第二天偷偷返回想要取走不慎落下的东西时，才发现他的旧钥匙再也打不开房子的新锁。他被隔绝在一扇曾满怀欣喜打开的门外，偌大的江城再也没有他的容身之所。

几百年来，Alpha都从来没有意识到自己今日的地位和利益到底何来。

既得利益者主导的历史也以剥削Omega为乐。

Alpha能够成为英雄，Omega却只能作为亡国的理由。他们或许曾骄傲地怒放，五彩斑斓争奇斗艳，只可惜生长在了灰败的荆棘下，枯萎在无光的阴霾里。


End file.
